Fringe
The Fringe is one of the ten factions of Star Wars Miniatures, and it is the largest of them all. It represents the multitude of criminal organizations, bounty hunters, mercenaries and the like from across the entire Star Wars Universe. It is the only Neutral faction of the game, and it is the only one that can be played in every Era. Statistics *The Fringe have 195 Unique stats *Out of 203 miniatures, 201 of them have unique sculpts *The Fringe got the lion's share of places, taking up 12 places in Universe and 39 in Bounty Hunters, 13 in Legacy of the Force, 19 in Knights of the Old Republic and 15 in Imperial Entanglements. Miniatures By set Rebel Storm *41/60 Bespin Guard © *42/60 Boba Fett (VR) *43/60 Dengar ® *44/60 Duros Mercenary (U) *45/60 Ewok © *46/60 4-LOM ® *47/60 Gamorrean Guard (U) *48/60 IG-88 ® *49/60 Ithorian Scout (U) *50/60 Jabba the Hutt (VR) *51/60 Jawa © *52/60 Lando Calrissian ® *53/60 Mon Calamari Mercenary © *54/60 Quarren Assassin (U) *55/60 Greedo ® *56/60 Bossk ® *57/60 Tusken Raider © *58/60 Twi'lek Bodyguard (U) *59/60 Twi'lek Scoundrel © *60/60 Wampa (VR) Clone Strike *49/60 Aqualish Spy *50/60 Aurra Sing *51/60 Devaronian Bounty Hunter *52/60 Gran Raider *53/60 Ishi Tib Scout *54/60 Klatooinian Enforcer *55/60 Nikto Soldier *56/60 Quarren Raider *57/60 Rodian Mercenary *58/60 Weequay Mercenary *59/60 Wookiee Commando *60/60 Zam Wesell Revenge of the Sith *42/60 Boba Fett, Young Mercenary ® *43/60 Chagrian Mercenary Commander (U) *44/60 Devaronian Soldier © *45/60 Gotal Fringer (U) *46/60 Human Mercenary (U) *47/60 Iktochi Tech Specialist (U) *48/60 Medical Droid ® *49/60 Nautolan Soldier © *50/60 Sly Moore ® *51/60 Tion Medon ® *52/60 Utapaun Soldier © *53/60 Utapaun Soldier © *54/60 Yuzzem © *55/60 Zabrak Fringer © Universe *12/60 Abyssin Black Sun Thug *13/60 Acklay *14/60 ASP-7 *15/60 B'omarr Monk *16/60 Dash Rendar *17/60 Dr. Evazan *18/60 Gonk Power Droid *19/60 Guri *20/60 Kaminoan Ascetic *21/60 Lando Calrissian, Hero of Taanab *22/60 Lobot *23/60 Nexu *24/60 Ponda Baba *25/60 Prince Xizor *26/60 Rancor *27/60 Reek *28/60 Rodian Black Sun Vigo *29/60 Shistavanen Pilot *30/60 Tusken Raider on Bantha *31/60 Vornskr *32/60 X-1 Viper Droid Champions of the Force *55/60 Arcona Smuggler *56/60 Gundark *57/60 HK-47 *58/60 R5 Astromech Droid *59/60 Ugnaught Demolitionist *60/60 Varactyl Wrangler Bounty Hunters *15/60 Aqualish Assassin *16/60 Ayy Vida *17/60 Bib Fortuna *18/60 Bith Black Sun Vigo *19/60 Boba Fett, Bounty Hunter *20/60 BoShek *21/60 Bossk, Bounty Hunter *22/60 Boushh *23/60 Calo Nord *24/60 Corellian Pirate *25/60 Dannik Jeriko *26/60 Dark Hellion Marauder on Swoop Bike *27/60 Dark Hellion Swoop Gang Member *28/60 Defel Spy *29/60 Dengar, Bounty Hunter *30/60 Djas Puhr *31/60 E522 Assassin Droid *32/60 4-LOM, Bounty Hunter *33/60 Gamorrean Thug *34/60 Garindan *35/60 Human Blaster for Hire *36/60 IG-88, Bounty Hunter *37/60 Jango Fett, Bounty Hunter *38/60 Klatoonian hunter *39/60 Komari Vosa *40/60 Mistryl Shadow Guard *41/60 Mustafarian Flea Rider *42/60 Mustafarian Soldier *43/60 Nikto Gunner on Desert Skiff *44/60 Nym *45/60 Quarren Bounty Hunter *46/60 Rodian Hunt Master *47/60 Tamtel Skreej *48/60 Tusken Raider Sniper *49/60 Utapaun Warrior on Dactillon *50/60 Weequay Leader *51/60 Weequay Thug *52/60 Young Krayt Dragon *53/60 Zuckuss Alliance and Empire *38/60 Boba Fett, Enforcer *39/60 Chadra-Fan Pickpocket *40/60 Duros Explorer *41/60 Ephant Mon *42/60 Ewok Hang Glider *43/60 Ewok Warrior *44/60 Gamorrean guard *45/60 Human Force Adept *46/60 Jabba, Crime Lord *47/60 Jawa on Ronto *48/60 Jawa Trader *49/60 Lando Calrissian, Dashing Scoundrel *50/60 Nikto Soldier *51/60 Rampaging Wampa *52/60 Rodian Scoundrel *53/60 Snivvvian Fringer *54/60 Talz Spy *55/60 Trandoshan Mercenary *56/60 Tusken Raider *57/60 Wicket The Force Unleashed *46/60 Amanin Scout *47/60 Boba Fett, Mercenary *48/60 Caamasi Noble *49/60 Cloud Car Pilot *50/60 Felucian Warrior on Rancor *51/60 Junk Golem *52/60 Knobby White Spider *53/60 Maris Brood *54/60 Muun Tactics Broker *55/60 Mynock *56/60 PROXY *57/60 Telosian Tank Droid *58/60 Uggernaut *59/60 Ugnaught Boss *60/60 Ugnaught Tech Legacy of the Force *40/60 Cade Skywalker, Bounty Hunter *41/60 Deliah Blue *42/60 Dug Fringer *43/60 Duros Scoundrel *44/60 Gotel Mercenary *45/60 Guard Droid *46/60 Human Bodyguard *47/60 Human Scoundrel *48/60 Human Scout *49/60 Jariah Syn *50/60 Kel Dor Bounty Hunter *51/60 Rodian Balster for Hire *52/60 Trandoshan Mercenary Knights of the Old Republic *36/60 ASN Assassin Droid *37/60 Boma *38/60 Czerka Scientist *39/60 Echani Handmaiden *40/60 Geno Haradan Assassin *41/60 Jarael *42/60 Jawa Scout *43/60 Jolee Bindo *44/60 Juhani *45/60 Kreia *46/60 Massiff *47/60 Mission Vao *48/60 Rakghoul *49/60 Shyrack *50/60 T-1 Series Bulk Loader Droid *51/60 T3-M4 *52/60 Tusken Raider Scout *53/60 Zaalbar *54/60 Zayne Carrick The Clone Wars *34/40 Aqualish warrior © *35/40 Gha Nachkt ® *36/40 Human Soldier of Fortune © *37/40 IG-86 Assassin Droid (U) *38/40 Nelvaanian Warrior (U) *39/40 Trandoshan Scavenger (U) *40/40 Utapaun Warrior © Imperial Entanglements *26/40 Bacta Tank *27/40 Bespin Guard *28/40 Chiss Mercenary *29/40 Dash Rendar, Renegade Smuggler *30/40 Duros Scout *31/40 Ewok Scout *32/40 Jawa Scavenger *33/40 Lobot, Computer Liaison Officer *34/40 Logray, Ewok Shaman *35/40 Mercenary Commander *36/40 Mouse Droid *37/40 Twi'Lek Black Sun Vigo *38/40 Ugnaught Droid Destroyer *39/40 Whiphid Tracker *40/40 Xizor Jedi Academy *31/40 Crimson Nova Bounty Hunter *32/40 Felucian *33/40 HK-50 Series Assassin Droid *34/40 Jensaarai *35/40 Peace Brigade *36/40 R4 Astromech Droid Galaxy at War *34/40 Aqualish Technician *35/40 Cad Bane *36/40 Hondo Ohnaka *37/40 R7 Astromech Droid *38/40 Rodian Trader *39/40 Treadwell Droid *40/40 Weequay Pirate By point cost 70-79 60-69 50-59 40-49 30-39 20-29 10-19 0-9 Category: Factions *